Foes of a New Dimension
by Captain Indecisive
Summary: Old rivals return and new rivalry's begin. Gohan has fought the toughest enemies and now he must face the toughest of them all... fate. Will fate lead him to a wonderful life or a horrible death. Find out inside. Gohan is an Adult.


**GreatMockingjay: Thanks for reading**

**_Vegeta: Yes now please ban him from ever writing._**

**GreatMockingjay: Because your such a poet!**

**_Vegeta: I'm the prince of-_**

**_GreatMockingjay: Blah Blah Blah, pride, best warrior WE GET IT!_**

**_Vegeta: Woah. Calm down._**

**GreatMockingjay: Calm, calm.**

**_GreatMockingjay: Anyway, I do not own Dragonball z all rights go to _Akira Toriyama and Funimation ect.**

Gohan's POV

"Hey Krillin pass the salt," I said about to dig into my food. "Just like your dad, by the way, where is your dad?" asked Krillin passing me the salt. "I don't know, he should be here by now," I replied searching for him. It was Bulma's birthday and if Dad didn't get here soon mom would kill us.

Just then Goku entered the room wearing a black tux that was covered in dust and dirt. "Goku, what happened to you!" Yelled Mom from across the room. "I was picking one of the flower things you wanted me to put on my tux," explained Dad laughing. "I wanted you to buy one, not pick it from the dirt," screamed Mom, her face going red with anger. "Calm down Chichi, hang loose," said Bulma with a bottle of wine spilling out of her hand. "I guess I could be a little more fun," said Mom.

"I'm gonna' go find Videl OK?" I asked taking my drink with me. "Sure have fun," said Mom giggling for no reason and drinking wine. I stumbled through the crowd, passed the training room and onto the dance floor. Everyone was dancing and Videl was sitting in a chair by herself. I walked up to her and said "May I have this dance?" I asked offering my hand. "Yes you may," said Videl as she got up with me.

We got up and danced all night and just as Videl was about to fall asleep in my arms she said something. "I love you," She said looking into my eyes. The dazzling gaze and beautiful dress on Videl mad the moment even better, "I love you to," I said. This night had to be the most perfect night. A loud shriek pierced the silent air as I began to go super saiyan.

"Cell's back!" Yelled someone in the crowd as they rushed through the exit. A ki blast blew up the roof as debris came tumbling down. Fire began to spread as Vegeta, Dad, and I rushed at Cell. KAAA….MEEEE….HAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAA! All of are kamehameha's launched at cell as he evaded it and hit Vegeta down. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the air just as Dad kick him down. Trunks jumped in and hit Cell making him crash into the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"This is just the beginning," Cell said as he evaporated.

What did that mean?

_The next day…_

"What happened last night?" I asked. "You passed out on your pesky girlfriend," Vegeta said with a smirk. I got up and shook my head, "What about the fight with cell?" I asked looking for a bottle of water. "Probably a dream after you got knocked out," said Vegeta taking a sip of lemonade then slamming it down on the table.

"Gohan are you okay?" Yelled Videl rushing into my room. I rubbed my eyes and saw everyone sitting around my bed. "Yes I'm fine," I lied. "Oh thank goodness I was so worried," said Videl as she pulled up a seat next to me. It couldn't have been a dream, I felt Cell, he was there.

I rubbed my head in exasperation and sat up. Everyone came to my side helping me out of bed when Mom walked in. "DON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY POOR BABY!" said Mom pushing me down and sticking a thermometer in my mouth. "I'm fine Mom," I mumbled struggling to get the piece of metal out of my mouth. "Chichi I think he's OK," said Dad quietly.

Mom's face went bright red as she shot a glare at Dad. "If looks could kill," I whispered silently. "What was that?" said Mom glaring at me. "Nothing," I whispered quickly. "Well I guess your OK for now," said Mom leaving the room. Everyone went out of my room and began to talk as I put on my clothes.

Maybe it was just a dream. Better lay off the senzu beans.

**Ok you guys I hope you liked the first chapter of the story.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
